


Wild Times

by A_Simple_Trashcan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Simple_Trashcan/pseuds/A_Simple_Trashcan
Summary: Just a lemon/smut fic of mine and my boyfriends' OCs





	Wild Times

The aspiring king and queen of the Gotham underworld were alone in the back room of their strip club. Redshock sat in a chair smirking as he watched WildCard dance around and spin on the pole. Filthy thoughts running through his mind. “Yeah girl, shake that body for me.” He spoke, the words dripping with lust.  
WildCard smirked. “Only the best for you puddin." She said as she sensually slipped off her silk dress, revealing her pale skin. Covered only by a small bra and underwear.  
Redshock smiled with a wolfish gaze. He looked her up and down, taking her in. “Come here, doll face.", he ordered gently. She obeyed, sitting on his lap.  
“Let's get dirty in her.” He suggested.  
“You read my freakin' mind." She replied before kissing him furiously.  
He dug into the pleasure of the kiss, slipping his tongue in trying to gain dominance. His hand found its way to her left breast, squeezing it, while his other hand grasped her backside.  
She let out a slight moan, grabbing his already erect member and stroking it. He gasped into her neck while nibbling on her collarbone. On instinct, he unclasped her bra and threw it to the side, licking her bare breasts. He undid the zipper on his jeans, giving her easy access.  
“Come on, baby!", he growled aggressively. “Show me who you love!"  
She grinned, “Of coarse." and got on her knees. She kissed the tip and began licking slowly. Before fully putting the tip and part of the shaft in her mouth. She moved her head back and forth.  
Leaning his head back, he moaned. “Goddammit, bitch! Yeah!!" Out of the girls they had in their club, she was definitely the best at this. She was wild, crazy, and knew just what a good time was. He would always keep his side girls quiet but if she found out, she always came running back. He knew he could get away with it. He yelped slightly as he felt grasp his balls.  
She fondled his balls and licked more intensely, making good use of her tongue ring. Every moan and sigh coming from her puddin's mouth was music to her ears.  
He couldn't take much more of this. He was going to reach climax if she kept this up. With seemingly superhuman speed, he pinned her to the cold hard floor, wearing nothing but her panties.  
She gasped in both surprise and arousal, the cold temperature of the floor didn't matter. It would heat up soon enough. God seeing him like this turned her on. “Go on baby, you know I like it rough."  
He grinned like a coyote grins at its prey and tore off her panties. He then removed what was left of his clothing. He hovered inches over her body. “Beg me for it."  
She put on the best bedroom eyes she could muster. Before begging, “Fuck me so damn hard that I'll be sore and gasping for air by the time we're through!"  
“My pleasure, hot tits." He slid his member into her entrance and started to thrust in and out. He groaned in pleasure with each buck of his hips.  
With every thrust she moaned, loud. She scratched her nails down his back, and sucked his neck giving him a good size hickey. With every thrust he seemed to get faster, pounding her pussy.  
“Ah!Yes!Yes!" She cried out in pleasure. As his thrusts grew more intense, the deeper inside her his dick hit.  
“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Every thrust was pure heaven. He loved watching her breasts bounce up and down as he fucked her. He grabbed both her tits and fondled them while his cock penetrated her.  
"Mmm, fuck yeah!" She yelled. He kept fondling her tits, rubbing her nipples with his thumb. Another light bite on her collarbone elicited a sharp inhale of ecstasy.  
“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" His cock was in paradise, slamming her pussy with great force. She was going to be very sore in between her legs after this. "Come on, bitch! Tell me how much you love it!"  
She screamed in pure bliss. If he kept at this with such vigor they would both reach their climaxes soon. Not that she was complaining, he was definitely making good on his promise of her being sore and gasping for air.  
“Baby, I'm gonna-” She said between gasps.  
“Me too.” he responded.  
Next thing they knew both of their bodies were drenched with ecstasy. WildCards’ face contorted with sexual gratification. Her toes curled and her legs wrapped around her lovers’ waist. Redshock let out a low groan as his seed spilled inside of her. After riding out the shared orgasm Redshock slid his dick out of her before rolling onto the floor, exhausted, next to WildCard. “Holy shit dollface, you wear me out.”  
She giggled, “You gimme a run for my money yourself. Think anyone heard us?”  
“Dunno, but if they did we gave 'em a damn good show.” Was his only response.


End file.
